A Shot (Or Two) Of Randomness
by Voodoo-Mutant-Child
Summary: As the title says, X-Men One shots, it all depends on when it's set. T just to be safe on future stories. Chapter 1: Charles reflects on the arrival of a new member. The furriest. Or second furriest I suppose.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N- I am alive, thank god. I have a couple stories written up, mostly involving my OC Warren and a friend's. Anyways, I'd like to say, HELLO FANFICTION! I AM BAAACK!_

Charles grumbled at the dog lying in the doorway to his room. He sighed and prepared to run over him he squinted in the dark. Charles sighed and thought back to that first night Shayne found the dog. He was a huge white beast with floppy ears and a gentle disposition. Shayne named it Sam, but while he was friendly he was often seen laying around in the most inconvenient places, such as now. Charles couldn't rightly run over him without upsetting the boy.

In the dark, Charles could barely make out the outline of the boy, curled up with the dog. It was a rather peculiar place to sleep, but. who could say he was strange? He was.  
Charles smiled, maneuvered to the couch and pulled off the throw and gently placed it over the dog and his boy. He smiled and returned to the couch, the contracts and such could wait till tomorrow.

As he lay there, he thought a moment about Shayne's education. He certainly was a bright boy with a lot of potential. Charles had a feeling that if he wanted Shayne to learn his math and reading, he would jump at the idea. Though, he was like a puppy; like a puppy would do as his master says, and the fact of that saddened Charles greatly. Well, he'd try and see where Shayne was in learning. He feared that he would not be very high for he seemed to have no formal education. Ah well, maybe he'd be alright after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Warren dragged himself to the gates of the mansion. This was suicide, he knew that much, but there was no one else. Erik would tear him limb from limb. He rested against the gate for a moment before pushing onwards. Hopefully Charles could sense his thoughts, he wanted him to know he genuinely meant them no harm.  
A light came on in the house. Warren coughed feebly. This wouldn't end very well, not at all. Charles wheeled out of the house, Shayne by his side. "Warren?" Charles said sounding incredulous. "Warren..." Charles was near enough that Warren could sense his uneasiness.  
"I-I'm not going to hurt you...please, you've gotta believe me." Charles noted his arms wrapped around his abdomen, he was hurt, and possibly worse, "What happened?" Shayne moved forward just as Warren pitched forward, straight towards Charles, who flinched. Warren had barely any strength left of which to stand, he just wanted to lie down and go to sleep. "No, Warren, listen to me! Stay awake!"  
"I'm sorry for...for all the pain I caused you...sorry for all the friends I've killed...I'm so sorry..." he whimpered and slid to the ground.

Sean sleepily wandered out, "What's wrong, Charles?" he asked. His eyes widened upon seeing Warren on the ground. "Did you just talk to him for a really long time...or...?"  
Meanwhile, Shayne was just a little shrimp of a kid and was pinned beneath a dying Warren. "Help!" he squeaked.  
Sean rolled Warren off of him, he checked for a pulse. "He's gone..."

Sean took care of the authorities in the morning. Charles hadn't slept that night and went over what he'd seen in Warren's mind before he'd died. Could it really have happened that way? He shuddered. Shayne peeked into his office, "Ah, Shayne." he said turning to look at the kid. "How are you?"  
Shayne entered the room, followed by the dog. "Okay, I guess. About last night...what exactly happened?" he asked, looking at Charles expectantly. Charles hesitated, "I'll tell you later, right now you ought to be outside. It's a wonderful day."  
"I'm not a kid, Mr-" he caught himself, Charles wanted to be called by his first name. It wasn't happening any time soon unfortunately.  
"Xavier..."  
Charles sighed, "Well then, what do you want to do?" he asked, setting aside the paperwork for the renovations of the mansion.  
"Erm..." He squirmed a little, "I- er, you're busy right now...later maybe."  
Charles smiled, "Chess? Is that it?"  
Shayne nodded slightly, looking down at Sam who'd lay down.  
"I'm never too busy for that." *Well...sometimes. He doesn't need to know.*  
He rummaged about until he found the old, disused set. *The last time I even touched it was when Erik was...* he smiled anyways and brought it out.

*Three pawns, and a knight later...*

"You're getting very good at this, Shayne. I didn't know you played."  
Shayne shrugged, "I used to..." he sighed, and carelessly moved a bishop. One of Charles' Knights got it.  
"I saw what happened to Warren...in his mind." Charles said softly. Surprised, Shayne looked at him. "Go on?"  
"He was just walking down the street, accepted a drug exchange and out of nowhere..." he paused, shoving his king forward. "He was attacked."  
Shayne narrowed his eyes.  
"He saw their face..."  
Shayne tensed, sure this could hurt.  
"It was Maggie."  
Shayne doubled back, "Wait...what?"

Shayne looked at Charles with a horrified expression on his face. "Come again?"  
"It was her, Shayne..." Charles said. "I'd hoped she'd have gotten out of this place but...apparently not." he shuddered. He could still feel Warren's emotions of fear and surprise, as well as all the hurt he'd experienced over the years. He hated that part of his telepathy.  
Shayne looked at Charles, aware of his confusion and sadness. "I-It's okay..." He was all too aware of him, trying to comfort an adult.  
Charles smiled, "It's quite alright Shayne. By the way-check and mate!" he said cheerfully.  
Shayne smiled slightly, getting up, Sam followed him. "Bye." he said, before exiting the office.

Charles' smile lasted another moment, then fell. What had possessed her to kill Warren?  
He'd go out today and find her...he had to! He had to know why.  
Shayne was troubled as he left Charles' office; he sneezed just as Sean came around the corner. He winced, "Sorry..."  
"What happened kid? Charles bite you?"  
"What? No...I'll tell you in a moment...come..."  
Sean couldn't be sure if he was talking to the dog or to him...

*Later that day…*

"Put him down, Maggie!" Charles shouted, torn between stopping her or killing her. He did not know what to do. Shayne was terrified, for he was being lifted into the air by an unseen force. It hurt an awful lot too. He whimpered, turning his huge puppyish eyes on Charles. Sean waited for a command from Charles, he did not know why he hesitated. Sure it was Maggie but somehow it wasn't... It had taken the better half of the day to find her, even longer to catch her. They were now in a secluded alley where she was taking out her pent up rage on them. Charles was shaking, *Maggie, please...calm your mind.* he opened his own mind to her, trying to take on some of her pain. It hurt...

What had happened to make her so...so...uncaring and cold? So evil? He gritted his teeth and cried out as the emotional force of her thoughts rammed into his. He could see several men, mutants by the looks of her fragmented mind, deformed...sad looking creatures, they did such unspeakable things to her... He was aware of tears rushing down his face. God... he was pathetic. "Stop Maggie! Stop it! Look at what you're doing!" She glared at him. Shayne struggled. Sean took a deep breath and Charles covered his ears. *Shayne...* Maggie lost all concentration on Shayne and crumpled to the ground as the scream pierced her ears. The boy fell to the ground hard, and Sean ran forward. He completely ignored Maggie and knelt beside Shayne who latched on to his arm and wouldn't let go.  
Charles however calmly rolled towards Maggie where she lay. Upon closer examination he realised how bad she really looked. Skinny beyond belief, she looked more like a skeleton than a living person. He sighed, "We need to get her back to the house. The bunker would definitely be the best place." Sean didn't move at first, he checked his adopted brother over carefully. When he was sure the kid was okay he detached him from his arm. He picked Maggie up, looking a little alarmed at her weight. Feather weight. He carried her to the car, Shayne followed behind them looking scared.

They got her into the bunker with little difficulty and now Charles and Sean were considering what to do.  
"Once she wakes up Charles, you're going to have to...y'know, stop her." he said, watching Charles carefully. He seemed more...fragile now.  
"Can't be too hard. After all she did kill someone who died on my front lawn." Charles said drily.  
Sean sighed, "Just find out why, Charles. I have to find the kid."  
Charles nodded, he was trying to deal with just...everything. He was struggling, that was it. He opened the door to the bunker and saw Maggie huddled in the far corner. She looked at him, he could feel her fear aimed towards him. There was something else but...he didn't know what.  
"Charles...I-I'm so sorry..."  
"Sorry just won't cut it this time, love. Not this time."

Charles wasn't sure what happened, one moment he was sitting there trying to figure out what to say when suddenly he was flying across the bunker, his back hitting the wall hard. He somehow wished that part of his body was deadened too but...well it wasn't. He lay gasping as the air was thrown out of his lungs. He struggled to get his arms under his torso, maybe he could prop himself up. He watched as Maggie stalked towards him. He caught flashes from her mind, joining a band of outcasts, the deformed mutants that lived below. The Morlocks they called themselves. He winced, "Maggie, please...Think this through!" he pleaded. *Sean...Help!* he called out in Sean's thoughts.  
"Maggie...Tell me, why did you kill Warren?"  
"He deserved it. Or have you already forgotten? He killed Simon and..." she paused, "Si...no...Sy...Sylar!" she growled, struggling to remember the other guy's name. "I stopped him from eventually killing you." She crouched beside him, teasingly, almost tenderly tracing his jaw with her finger.  
"Oh. I see, and you're just going to do what he would have done?" Charles asked, jerking away from her, ending up laying on his side.  
"Not me, sugar. Someone a little worse..." She stood up and stalked to the door just as Sean opened it, breathing hard. He started toward her but she locked his jaw and shoved him aside. Shayne stood a few feet in front of her. Her eyes widened a little and threatened to release tears at how scared he was. She shoved him aside and ran out the front door.  
"God, Charles. You alright?" Sean asked, "Shayne..." Shayne jogged in, looking alarmed. After a few minutes of effort they got him back into his chair. "I'm fine..." he breathed deeply. "That was definitely not good..." he said.  
"I know. What now?"  
"We have to stop her..."  
"No dip, Sherlock." Sean replied.


End file.
